


Define Normal

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Introducing Wanda to life with the team is like introducing Wanda to an entirely new world.





	Define Normal

After the incident in Sokovia and the defeat of Ultron, Wanda had decided to return with the team. She regretted joining with Ultron in the beginning, and also wanted to honor her brother, two things you understood. Like after most missions, the team went back to the Avengers facility Tony had built, wanting a bigger space than Stark Tower. Knowing she needed to grieve the team left Wanda alone. She only left her room for training purposes.

It didn’t last too long however, you having talked to her about Pietro and beginning to include her in more activities outside the facility. Her culture was as different to you as American culture was to her which meant that you both learned a lot. In brought you closer together as friends and she began exploring the facility more and more.

Obviously this meant getting wrapped up in Tony’s schemes or the prank wars that had begun between Sam and Steve. Having been around them since the beginning of the Avengers you were used to walking into the middle of a war, you knew how to retaliate but Wanda was still figuring things out. After a brief explanation as to how it worked at the facility, basically informing her that these people would become her family but that normal was not an option she began entertaining the concept of pranks and of Avenger downtime.

“Trust me, this is about as normal as it gets around here” you said after setting up a finish line for Sam and Steve.

Sam had it in his mind that he could beat Steve in a race since joining. His military training and Avengers training giving him some advantage over Steve nowadays. 

She tested the tape, making sure it would hold until one of the two ran straight through.

“I think I’ve figured that much out, I’m just saying it might be nice for us to do something normal for once” she replied.

Walking away from the finish line and signaling Steve and Sam that they could begin you asked what she had in mind. Which was how the Avengers were know all crammed onto the floor eating Sokovian dishes and watching Disney movies in their pajamas. Normal wasn’t the Avengers, but this was as close as you would get and you couldn’t wait to do it again.

Besides the next time you had a movie night Wanda was going to show you some movies she watched when she was a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
